Be A Man
by More Than You Can Handle
Summary: PreRENT. MarkRoger slash. Implied fluff. Story: As Roger slowly and painfully breaks up with Mark for April, Mark is being torn apart.


Be A Man

Pre-RENT. Mark/Roger slash, implied fluff. Mark is thinking about Roger. Kind of angsty. Just as Roger's getting to know April.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM cries 'Be A Man' is the property of Aqua

-----

_**The world is quiet, like there is no one around, but I feel you beside me. I know the secrets, you keep locked away inside. Don't understand why you're fighting.**_

Mark loved Roger. He adored Roger. And he knew that Roger felt the same way about him. That night, as they slept wrapped in each others arms again, the world quieted. Mark woke slowly and looked at his rocker lover. He brushed some hair out of Roger's face. '_Roger, I know you met a girl._' He thought. '_I only hoped you would tell me._' Mark could smell the other girl's perfume on him, light.

_**I know she must be special, this new girl by your side. I seek for answers when I look into your eyes. And it hurts like hell but, I will be strong.**_

The next morning, the rocker and film maker share a good morning kiss. Mark pushes his forehead against Roger's and looks into his green-green eyes. He sees love, and tiny pings of sadness. Mark begins to feel tears prick at his eyes. He blinks them away quickly. He wants to be strong.

_**For once in your life, be a man. Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can. Don't leave me with scars that no one can heal. For once in your life – be a man.**_

Mark kissed Roger, this time he needed to be reassured. It was passionate, and Roger kissed back with just as much passion. Roger smiled at Mark when they pulled apart. Mark could only manage a half-smile. '_Oh, God, Roger, don't leave me._' Mark thought as Roger went to the bathroom.

_**You made me love you; love you right from the start. You're controlling my heart, babe. Don't pack your bags yet. Give me time to say goodbye. Just don't leave me wounded.**_

Makr remembered the first time he had met Roger. They were nineteen, fresh out of high school, and Roger…well, the moment Mark saw Roger, he loved him. Mark had been noticing over the past few weeks that Roger was slowly moving his stuff into the other room they had. '_Fuck, Roger, just tell me that you met a girl.'_ Mark would think every time he saw one more thing had left their room.

_**No, I just hope you will regret the things you do. Come back to me, 'cause our love is the real thing. And it hurts like hell, but I will be strong.**_

Mark loved Roger. Roger loved Mark. But now Roger has found a _girl_. Nothing could be the same again, even though Mark knew that their love, Mark and Roger's love, was real. It was true. He felt it was true every time Roger told him he loved him, followed by a sweet kiss. He knew it every time he told Roger the same thing.

_**For once in your life, be a man. Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can. Don't leave me with scars that no one can heal. For once in your life – be a man.**_

'Roger, would you ever leave me?' he asked one rainier day, as they sat cuddled on the couch, attempting to play cards. Roger looked at him. 'Mark, what ever would give you that idea? I love you!' and kissed his cheek softly. _The fact that you keep distancing yourself from me._ Mark thought sadly.

_**I knew that I, I fought to keep our love strong. If you leave me now, you come running back for more, babe. And I hope for, and I wish for, and I pray, that the words from your mouth can eventually make you a man.**_

He knew that, at times, he was struggling to keep them in love. But, like another time, he would come back. He hoped, this one may be different. '_Please, just tell me so I can get over you._ He said to himself every time Roger came home with perfume lingering around him.

_**For once in your life, be a man. When everything stops – **_

'Mark, can I talk to you?' Roger said one day. Mark paled, though he had already known this day would come, he couldn't stand it.

**_For a minute in your life, I'll hope that, for once in your life, be a man. Just tell me the words, 'cause I know that you can. Don't leave me with scars that no one can heal._**

'Alright, Roger.' He said and sat down. 'What is it, Rog?' '_You are breaking up with me for the girl that goes with that perfume. Don't you lie to me.'_

_**For once in your life – be a man. Be a man. Tell me the words.**_

'I…' Roger started weakly. Mark couldn't stand it any longer. 'Fuck, Roger, just tell me! And you can't hurt me over it! I know! Just, let me get over it! Tell me the truth!'

_**Once in your life. Be a man. Tell me the words.**_

'Mark, I met some one else. A girl. And I love her.' And Roger's words cut ice through Mark's heart.

----

Too harsh on Roger? Or Mark?


End file.
